


The Queen's Princess

by iamgoku



Series: Descendants OUAT Smut Drabbles [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Evie deserves love, F/F, Fondling, Heavy Petting, Implied Sexual Content, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Mommy Kink, Nail Polish, Panties, Pseudo-Incest, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, depends on how you view alternate universe parental relationships, or proper incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgoku/pseuds/iamgoku
Summary: Regina enjoys Evie's beautiful body.A drabble that may become a series.





	The Queen's Princess

Soft.

That was all Regina could feel as her hands were wrapped around the younger girl’s body and rubbing small circles into the silken fabric of her blouse.

Evie’s face was buried in Regina’s neck, her warm breath coming out in short slow bursts accompanied with the scent of her apple flavored lip balm.

Her breathing grew more labored as she felt the older woman’s right hand begin to descend lower down her back slowly, she knew it’s intended destination which only made her press further into Regina’s embrace.

“...Mommy”

Evie looked up at her, dark brown eyes that matched her own looked at her with a pleading desperation that made Regina’s smile grow even more as her hand continued down before cupping the teen’s left ass cheek, giving it a firm squeeze.

This made Evie let out another silent breath as she pressed further into Regina’s neck, her thighs momentarily rubbing together before Regina moved a leg down to seperate them, making the teen whimper slightly.

“Not yet dear” was all The Queen had to say.

Evie looked like she was about to argue before it died down and she opened her mouth, lightly sucking on the skin of the older woman she’d been buried in as Regina let out a pleasant sound.

Evie continued peppering the exposed flesh with light and wet kisses as Regina’s hand moved across her covered ass, the perfectly manicured red nails of her index and middle finger running up and down the middle of her cheeks, making Evie shudder slightly in her embrace.

This became more pronounced as she let out a moan when Regina gently but firmly pressed further in, parting the two luscious globes and finding her target.

_“Mommy-”_ Evie tried again as Regina’s fingers began rubbing light circles over her covered anus, the thin panties were the only barrier stopping the fingers from touching her puckered hole outright, the front of them already soaked.

“Shhh, don’t worry princess” Regina said softly, moving Evie’s back with her free hand before silencing the girl’s moans with her red painted lips, taking in the apple taste of the lip balm.

Evie’s eyes fluttered closed as the kiss deepened for several seconds before Regina release her, her own eyes half lidded with desire as she smiled once more.

“Let Mommy enjoy your beautiful body” she said as her fingers still toying with her backdoor applied a touch more force making Evie quiver slightly on her feet.

“You’ll get what you want baby” she said lowly as she leaned her mouth next to Evie’s ear.

“We both will” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I may write some more Evie/Regina smutty stuff, could also throw in some Evie/Zelena (Wicked Aunt), or some Evie/(cursed) Mary Margaret (getting back at her through the mousy and submissive school teacher)
> 
> I set this as having multiple chapters in case I have more drabble ideas.
> 
> We'll have to see, would you guys be interested in more?


End file.
